


Drop It

by luckywonbebe



Series: To Words and Phrases - MX Oneshots [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Kidnapping, Romantic Fluff, Suspense, a bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywonbebe/pseuds/luckywonbebe
Summary: "Move or we will hurt you."





	Drop It

"Move or we will hurt you."

 

 

 

She was shaken when four masked men took over her car as she was going to the grocery but nothing scared her more when they put a blindfold over her eyes. She felt something cold against her neck and she prayed so hard that they take the knife away.

 

 

 

"W-where are you taking me?"

 

 

 

No one answered and she felt the hum of the engine as they started to drive.

 

 

 

She held the paper plane necklace Hoseok gave her and she tried to clench her fist to stop it from shaking so hard. She should've listened when he said to always lock her doors when she was driving alone.

 

 

 

"Get out. You need to walk."

 

 

 

A deep voice ordered and she bit her lip to stifle a cry and she walked slowly as a man dragged the rope around her wrists. She walked a bit more until she was forced down on a chair and she tried so hard not to cry.

 

 

 

"So how do you do?"

 

 

 

She did not answer. She didn't want to be friendly with people who kidnapped her.

 

 

 

"Of course she won't talk to us. Lemme just call her boyfriend."

 

 

 

_Boyfriend? Oh no..._

 

 

 

"No! Please don't drag him into this..." she begged.

 

 

 

"Oh so that's what you're playing at huh?"

 

 

 

She could faintly hear the ringing of a phone on the other line and a click.

 

 

 

_"Hello?"_

 

 

 

"Hi Wonho. Do you want to be sad today?"

 

 

 

_"Uh ... no? I'm going to a special trip with my friends."_

 

 

 

"What about your girlfriend?"

 

 

 

There was a pause in the background. She still couldn't see anything.

 

 

 

_"...what do you mean? She's at home. Probably in the grocery now, she told me earlier."_

 

 

 

"Hoseok!!" She suddenly called out and it caused a panic. Someone was struggling to tie a handkerchief over her mouth but she kept calling out. "Hoseok!! Help!!"

 

 

 

_"WHAT THE-- Y/N?!"_

 

 

 

"Alright enough!!" A booming voice said and she bit her lip again. "Bring me the cash I demand and you will get her. A million dollars. Come alone, and don't dare call the police or I will know. And you're pretty little girl will lose one of her toes."

 

 

 

_"What... where the hell would I get that amount... Y/N!! Are you hurt?!"_

 

 

 

But she couldn't answer him anymore. Her mouth was covered now as well and she started to cry. "You have an hour."

 

 

 

She started to sob so hard. She knew Hoseok. He would do everything he can to ensure her safety. But coming alone? There were 4 men. Even if he could take out 2 of them, they might be carrying weapons that could hurt him. She couldn't do anything and she just cried even more.

 

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

 

_"No no no wait wait don't come in!!!"_

 

 

 

She was woken from a noise she heard and it felt like it was outside the room and she couldn't make up the voices as her brain was dizzy from sleep. She fell asleep from crying so hard.

 

 

 

_"Let me through what the hell is there anyway!!"_

 

 

 

_"No hyung wait!!!"_

 

 

 

She heard a loud opening of the door and she nearly jumped. "Who's there?!" She shouted.

 

 

 

_"Y/N!!"_

 

 

 

That was Hoseok's voice!! "Hoseok!!" She called out and she could hear his heavy footsteps.

 

 

 

_"Don't come closer!"_

 

 

 

_"Drop the knife!"_

 

 

 

 

 

She suddenly felt that cold thing against her neck again and she instantly froze. She didn't want to be hurt.

 

 

 

_"Don't come any closer or she will get hurt."_

_"N-no don't.... just drop it! Wait... Changkyun?! Is that you?!"_

 

 

 

What? Changkyun what?!

 

 

 

"N-no! It's not me! I don't know who that is I'm--"

 

 

 

"You little shit!"

 

 

 

"Ow ow ow!! NO I'M SORRY OUCH HYUNG THAT HURTS!!!"

 

 

 

Wait that was Changkyun's voice!! What the heck is happening?!

 

 

 

"Hoseok?! What the hell?!" The blindfold was finally taken off of her eyes and as her vision adjusted, she could make out the cupcake figures on the wall and she was surrounded by pastel colors all around. What the hell is this?!

 

 

 

"IT WASN'T MY IDEA IT WAS HYUNGWON HYUNG'S!!!" She looked over where Hoseok was choking Changkyun and Hyungwon was hiding behind the bed.

 

 

 

"Is this in your apartment?!"

 

 

 

"Hehe, hi noona." Changkyun even managed to greet and Hoseok choked him even more. Now it was Hyungwon's turn and he can't escape Hoseok's grasp.

 

 

 

"The hell are you thinking?! Shownu calls me in the middle of my nap telling me you guys had Y/N blind folded and tied up?!"

 

 

 

Oh boy now Hoseok was really angry. Meanwhile, she was dazed from everything that was happening. She wasn't really kidnapped? Wait what?

 

 

 

"Hyungwon thought we would prepare a cute surprise since it's your anniversary right? Hence the cupcakes and pastel stuffs." She was a bit thankful Minhyuk appeared beside her. At least he was explaining what was happening. "And I don't really know why he "kidnapped" you when all we talked about was to make up an excuse to bring you here." He was laughing as Hoseok was really choking Hyungwon, the mastermind.

 

 

 

"So? I wasn't kidnapped?"

 

 

 

"Nope." Minhyuk smiled.

 

 

 

"And it was just a misunderstanding?" She asked again and Minhyuk chuckles.

 

 

 

"Idea gone bad?" Kihyun peeks in the door and Minhyuk nodded earnestly.

 

 

 

"Hehe I win 10,000₩ from Jooheon." Kihyun grinned.

 

 

 

She soon found herself giggling as well and she went to Hoseok to try and calm him down and just enjoy the anniversary over a piece of cake and ice cream.

 

 

 

Hyungwon looked dead. "Look I'm sorry hyung! Ouch!! We just wanted to prepare a surprise for the both of you!"

 

 

 

"I don't like pastel!! I'm un-friending you!"

 

 

 

The room was filled with laughter and Hyungwon and Changkyun's cry for help as Hoseok choked the living lights out of them.

 

 

 

"And who the hell called me "Wonho" earlier?! Where's your honorifics?!"

 

 

 

Y/N noticed Minhyuk quietly slipping out of the pastel room.


End file.
